dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier
The Sacrier or Sacrier's Blood is a class for masochists. The Sacrier is characterized by a group of unique spells called Punishments that are cast upon the Sacrier’s own body in anticipation of being struck during the next round of battle. When used effectively, Punishments can boost a Sacrier’s stats through the roof, enabling the Sacrier to inflict impressive damage. This often makes the Sacrier's strategy clearcut: to position themselves among their allies and enemies in such a way that, after a Punishment is cast, the Sacrier will be struck as many times as possible; and then to trade blows with the enemy until someone dies. In support of this strategy, the Sacrier has two additional characteristics: a nice group of spells (Attraction, Transposition, and Cooperation) that give the Sacrier some battlefield manipulation; and extra health: each skill point put into vitality gives two vitality instead. Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: *Vitality - 1 for 2 - Vitality is absolutely, well, vital to a Sacrier. This class is defined by its ability to take huge amounts of damage — from both monsters and team mates — and benefit from it. The importance of high vitality for a Sacrier cannot be stressed strongly enough. Other characteristics: UNLESS YOU HAVE SCROLLED A STAT TO MAX BEFOREHAND, DON'T DISTRIBUTE POINTS TO ANYTHING BUT VIT. Once you have 100 in the stat, you have two choices. Either you spend 3 points for 1 in that stat and the other 2 on 4 vitality (which is still a better deal than most classes get), or you spend them all on vit. Once you reach level 100, you'll be gaining 100 hp every five levels. - Keep in mind that sacriers rely on hp for most of their abilities, so it tends to be a necessity. * Agility - 3 for 1 - This is one of the three recommended element-boosting stats for Sacriers. Those who choose to focus on Air and Agility would do well to consider boosting the skill Assault and Nimble Punishment. The increased dodge and chance of critical hits are also an attractive bonus to raising agility. * Strength - 3 for 1 - Another recommended stat for those seeking to raise the elemental stats of the Sacrier, Strength increases Earth damage. Strength will increase the skills Sacrier's Foot and Forced Punishment. Raising this stat also allows a wider choice of weapons available to wield. * Intelligence - 3 for 1 - The third recommended elemental damage boost stat for Sacriers. If you choose Int (Fire damage), then you should boost the spells Absorption and Sacred Punishment. Int allows you to heal more as well, increasing the healing effect of Absorption. * Chance - 3 for 1 - Not recommended. * Wisdom - 3 for 1 - Useful in fights because of resistance to AP/MP loss but dont raise it. * Sacriers have a -30% penalty when using any weapon. So unless you've invested some money in a weapon skill, only equip a weapon for its stat bonus or its range. Weapons There are four main weapon choices for a sacrier (keep in mind that sacriers have a -30% penalty applied to all weapons). These choices are daggers, bow, staff, or sword. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Sacrier class are: Builds Take note, Sacriers: only raise Vitality. Repeat: ONLY RAISE VITALITY. Do NOT spend your characteristic points in anything else other than VIT. Only increase your STR, AGI, or INT (Depending the build you choose) by equipment bonus, scrolls and punishments. * Sacrier/Strength: Boost Sacrier's Foot to maximum, then Forced Punishment. * Sacrier/Agility: Boost Assault to maximum, then Nimble Punishment. * Sacrier/Agility/Bow/Dagger: Don't let -% stop you become a weapon user * Sacrier/Intelligence: Hard build to make, based on Leek Pie and Absorption * Sacrier/Intelligence v2.0: Leek Pie, Absorption, Brains and Brawn. * Sacrier/Tank: Based on high health, using ALL attacks to your advantage, and 8 AP and 4 MP. * Sacrier/StrengthWeapon: Use kick and focus on weapons later on * Sacrier/Agility/Hidsad: Starting with assault and then to Hidsad. * Sacrier/Strength/MyVersion: This is a guide I made up and am currently following. It explains all the spells you could take from level 1 to level 101. Its for a str sacrier * Sacreir/Overpowered: ...as it says its over powered * Sacrier/Hybrid: Boost Vitality, level sacriers kick - when level 38 full prespic set, ring of satisfaction or treering,ring of the satisfied summoner and other ap bonus items. Training dopple General strategy goes here. Trivia Sacrier - from "Sacrifice", which is what Sacriers must do to use most of their powers, and "crier", as in someone who shouts. Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "crieur", which means "a person that shout". They shout of pain. Category:Class